When undertaking a new project, such as a construction project, an owner usually contacts a prime contractor or one or more subcontractors to perform the project. In the building industry, for example, a perspective owner may contact a prime contractor and convey to the prime contractor ideas regarding a new building. The prime contractor or an architect will then draft building plans and contact subcontractors to bid on various tasks to complete the building.
The contractor or owner must ensure that each of the contractors has the correct bonding (if necessary) or finances to complete the various tasks required to finish the building. The owner and/or prime contractor is also responsible for providing the subcontractors with change order notifications, bid letting notifications, project award notifications, and scheduling information. Also, the owners and/or prime contractors have to research various subcontractors to ensure that they are competent to complete the project. This research and notification process can be very costly, ineffective and time consuming. Furthermore, such research may not reveal the best subcontractor for a particular task.
An owner or prime contractor may also favor certain subcontractors or only rely on a few competent subcontractors for a plurality of projects. This may result in only a few subcontractors receiving all of the projects in a particular area. Such favoritism is disadvantageous to up-and-coming subcontractors and certain minority subcontractors. Accordingly, a need exists for an automated database system for identifying compatible subcontractors and projects. A need also exists for a system that facilitates the working relationship between the owner, primary contractor and subcontractors during the progression of a project.